User blog:Just a passing through Master/Berserker of Conquistador
'-Here come, the new challenger! -' Quetzalcoatl: Hernán Cortés... Hernán Cortés: Aztec God...do you think I'm afraid you? Look like you mad at me about destroying Aztec Quetzalcoatl: What I really mad is use my identity without my permission! NP Damage + |l1 = 7% |l2 = 7.7% |l3 = 8.4% |l4 = 9.1% |l5 = 9.8% |l6 = 10.5% |l7 = 11.2% |l8 = 11.9% |l9 = 12.6% |l10 = 14% |2leveleffect = Attack + |2l1 = 7% |2l2 = 7.7% |2l3 = 8.4% |2l4 = 9.1% |2l5 = 9.8% |2l6 = 10.5% |2l7 = 11.2% |2l8 = 11.9% |2l9 = 12.6% |2l10 = 14% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Second Skill= Buster + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |2leveleffect = Stars + |2l1 = 5 |2l2 = 6 |2l3 = 7 |2l4 = 8 |2l5 = 9 |2l6 = 10 |2l7 = 11 |2l8 = 12 |2l9 = 13 |2l10 = 15 |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Third Skill= Charges own NP gauge. Increases own damage against Divine enemies by 60% for 3 turns. Grants self Burning Battlefield buff for 1 turn. Inflicts Burn with 1000 damage to self for 3 turns. Demerit |leveleffect = NP Rate + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 12% |l3 = 14% |l4 = 16% |l5 = 18% |l6 = 20% |l7 = 22% |l8 = 24% |l9 = 26% |l10 = 30% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank B= Inflicts Burn with 1000 damage for 5 turns to them. 100% chance Inflicts Burn with 500 damage for 3 turns to all allies, except himself. Demerit Prevent him to get exchanges the position with sub servants for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Deals extra damage to enemies, if on Burning Battlefield. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 150% |c2 = 162.5% |c3 = 175% |c4 = 187.5% |c5 = 200% }} |-| Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |22}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |29}} |33 = |3}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |6}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |2}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |4}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |15}} |71 = |29}} |72 = |18}} |81 = |54}} |82 = |7}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography ", called by Cortés as "'Xiuhcoatl'", it's was very powerful being, that's entities could destroy one country within a minute, if they are fully awake. But because it's just awake, the power isn't close to the 50% of it's supposed power, making it's can be destroyed Yamato Takeru with direct hit Noble Phantasm. Well, it's was fun during the time as a Cortés's underling, even if I actually the man who summoned him in the first place. For me, I do not really care about what happened to this Lost Singularity in the first place, because despite I'm probably a villain, but for me, slavery is considered to be beyond my standard. So, after I have enough of fun here, I just leave Cortés alone and lets him be... "Fortunately, those so-called Chaldea's Ghost isn't aware of the true capability of "The Seed" yet...that why it makes my plan still run smoothly, kuhahahahahaha" --El Dorado, ended, The Clown-- |ex= Because he was believed to be the Avatar of Quetzalcoatl, he has a power of the Aztec god, but mostly because he claims himself to be, in order to gain the trust. Or maybe in said that his greedy mind is leading him to cursed by Quetzalcoatl to burning his soul after his death, but also grant him power as well. Because of his ruthless and monstrous action, no wonder why many people, especially Mexican despise him. Even his action also leading to stop the human sacrifice, but he also proved to be just bad as them as well, if not more so. |apjex= Comment Yet another "Fanmade Servant Special" section, I hope you like it. (I stop counting it.) He was supposed to be Rider-class, in my Outsider's line-up. But because of his determination to "don't stop fighting" it reminds me of Magni from Prisma Illya, that why I make him into Berserker and give him more monstrous lore while comparing to others. My concept is to make a servant that you shouldn't sympathy, yet...end up kind of cool in the twisted way. In the extra part, I finally able to add some JoJo reference in the right box, it's OK if you play piano in that scene btw. Compare to other Outsider, he lacks any hidden depth and excuse to justified his own action in the storyline, while he at least potentially has one in the backstory, but outside that, he has none. I could say he is the kind of character that you shouldn't be rooting for him or at least, feel bad to do so, even more than Cao Cao, of all people lol PS. If anything wrong or curious, please ask me. |apex= The Epic Beatdown "You! Are you just playing death? I'm not sure at first or maybe I just being paranoid, but it looks like your Noble Phantasm's effect is still clearly activated, and your ship isn't even dissolving yet! And it looks like he starting to burn everything, without we acknowledge. I'm not sure if I'm able to slash into him, but I have to do it." "But, I thought Wu Zetian's poison was already killing him?" But without a word, Yamato Takeru walk into Cortés's body, and then, something unexpected happens "Stay away from me, if you come any closer, your master will be burned in the fire cage! Look like while you're trying to analyze, you didn't notice I'm set the trap for her now! If you attack me, her life would end for sure. Hah! Look like y'all gonna die here, I wi-arghh!!!" While he trying to burn the unconscious Sen, Suddenly, Takeru's Magatama that was stab on Cortés's neck was moving. "That's true, I'm might probably drop my guard, but do you think I'm not see that coming, that is for sake of making sure that the genocider like you are destroyed for good." "K-come on, you wa d-da Nobl-e Warri-aaa, if you do dat, t-that would be really terr-bo!" Because his neck was damaged, he barely to talk now, and Takeru's response isn't the thing that he expected. "Excuse you, do you think I'm being too kind and let you get away, huh? To the rapist like you!" What happens after that is dependent on you, but pretty sure that it's one of the most brutal ways to destroy the enemy. }} Other Untold Storyline *The Servants that helping Chaldea's Ghost this time is Nai Khanomtom, Wu Zetian (being forced to, actually), Astolfo, Sanada Yukimura (just watch over Sen), Otohime and Antiope *The Servants on Cortés's side is Minotaur, Christopher Columbus (he's backstabbing later), La Malinche, Scheherazade (unwilling), Francisco Pizarro, Bödvar Bjarki and Captain Ahab *Battle between Columbus and Cortés consider being a turning point because it leads to Cortés's main force is starting to decay. *There are many torturing and some nsfw scene (just almost) that mainly caused by Cortés. *Ekaterina and Cao Cao's introduce scene. Trivia *His voice actor is Fumihiko Tachiki, he was known for voicing Gendo Ikari in Neon Genesis Evangelion, Kenpachi Zaraki in Bleach and Akainu in One Piece **And his best role is Hasegawa "Madao" Taizo in Gintama. *He is the main antagonist of the First Lost Singularity "Hollow Earth". **Despite he is one of Outsider, she only appears in his focused-Lost Singularity. *I was very rushed this time, Sumanai... *Faceclaim: Zeiram from Iria Zeiram *Link for the picture, here, all credit goes to the illustrator. *After him, the next Outsider is "Lancer of the Heavenly Sky" and follow by "Chronos Archer" Category:Blog posts